


Un Omega nascosto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Animal word [8]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Dubious Consent, Furry, M/M, Omega Verse, PWP, Stucky - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Pre-siero].Bucky fa una scoperta davvero inaspettata sul conto di Steven.





	Un Omega nascosto

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto col prompt dell’11° p0rnfest:  
> MARVEL MOVIES – CAPTAIN AMERICA (SERIE) Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Omegaverse; omega!Steve.

Un Omega nascosto

 

Bucky guardò il giovane steso nel letto, tremante, la fronte che scottava e il viso arrossato, Steve gemeva, il suo corpo minuto lasciava vedere le ossa, il suo aspetto emaciato e smagrito risaltava sulle lenzuola strappate.

Le tapparelle della finestra erano state abbassate, ma mancava il vetro e gli spifferi entravano ugualmente, Bucky passò di fianco a delle scarpe da uomo foderate da fogli di giornale e raggiunse il migliore amico, si tolse la giacca e ve lo avvolse.

“Non puoi avere di nuovo la febbre. Te la prendi di continuo” sussurrò.

Steve gonfiò le guance e sbuffò.

“M-me la… cavo… da solo…” esalò.

Bucky si sedette al bordo del letto e si grattò la testa, scuotendola. 

“Come quando fai a botte? Guarda che finisce sempre mal ridotto… Ho deciso, ti porto in ospedale” disse.

“Non ho i soldi per pagarlo” sbraitò Steve. Bucky lo avvolse nel lenzuolo e lo sollevò contro la sua volontà, Steve si dimenò urlando. 

James si fermò davanti alla porta, sentendo un odore pungergli le narici, inspirò più a fondo e notò che proveniva da Steve.

“Mettimi giù!” sbraitò Rogers.

Bucky gli tolse la giacca e l’appallottolò, stese Steve a faccia in giù premendogli il viso sulla giacca, mettendolo sopra il lenzuolo allargato sul pavimento ed iniziò a spogliarlo.

“C-che diamine…” esalò Steve. I suoi capezzoli erano turgidi, i peli biondi del suo petto ritti e i suoi glutei sporti in fuori, Bucky annusò quest’ultimi, facendo sfuggire un gemito a Steve, dalle sue labbra arrossate colò della saliva.

“La tua non è febbre… sei in calore” esalò Bucky.

“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando” mentì Steve, ancora steso.

Bucky lo immobilizzò sotto di sé, Steve sentì il calore che proveniva da lui e vi si abbandonò, lasciando che Bucky aderisse su di lui.

“I-io… tu non sei un Alpha” biascicò.

Bucky gli posò dei baci delicati sul collo e sulle spalle, Steve fremette strisciando il bassoventre sule lenzuolo, inspirando l’odore di Bucky, iniziò a gorgogliare eccitato.

“Non sono un Alpha, ma sono comunque un Beta e conosco il calore. Ogni volta nel periodo degli accoppiamenti mi faccio dalle due alle tre ragazze. C’è solo un modo per farlo passare prima” bisbigliò Barnes all’orecchio di Steve.

Quest’ultimo strusciò la fronte per terra, gocce di sudore gli solcavano la fronte, facendo aderire una voluminosa e umida ciocca bionda.

Bucky gli aprì le gambe e vide che Rogers era giù umido e dilatato, rimase sorpreso vedendo che tra i suoi glutei riuscì a far passare l’intero pugno.

“Così voglioso… L’hai tenuto segreto per così tanto tempo?” chiese, muovendolo dentro di lui.

Steve si dibatteva, dimenando il bacino in modo da essere preparato sempre più a fondo, gorgogliando ansante.

“M-mi…. _Mnhhh_ … quanto voglio… prendimi… _aaah_ …”. Ingoiò saliva e guaì, mentre Bucky finiva di prepararlo. “… Mi vergogno” ammise, gemendo.

Bucky fece scivolare il pugno fuori da lui e lo penetrò, gli morse la spalla e il proprio membro s’ingrossò fino a immobilizzarsi nella cavità di Steve.

“Non vergognarti… sei così bravo…” gli soffiò all’orecchio. S’issò seduto, mettendosi Steve sulle gambe, Rogers sentiva l’altro penetrarlo completamente, Bucky iniziò a muovere le anche su e giù, Steve si era abbandonato e il suo corpo minuto veniva scosso, come una bambola di pezza sopra un pennone di legno. Le sue grida di piacere risuonavano per tutto l’appartamento, Bucky si muoveva sempre più furiosamente, tenendolo per i fianchi, ma permettendo alle sue braccia e alle sue gambe di dimenarsi dinoccolate. 

Steve venne, ma Bucky continuò a prenderlo, sentendolo gridare sempre di più e alla fine venne a sua volta, azzerando la febbre di Rogers. Il membro di Barnes si ritirò e Steve ricadde inerte sulle sue gambe, ansimando, Bucky gli accarezzò il petto, sentendo il suo petto contrarsi furiosamente sotto le sue dita.

“Al prossimo calore chiamami. Sei speciale, non hai niente di cui vergognarti” disse Bucky.

“S-sì…” esalò Steven, addormentandosi.


End file.
